


Punishment

by Jisungbttm



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisungbttm/pseuds/Jisungbttm
Summary: Jeno rushed to Jisung, clasping Jisung's waistband of his ripped jeans, pulling it upwards roughly. "Ah!" Jisung's breath hitched. Head thrown back in full tilt. His muscles tensed up.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Park Jisung, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Kudos: 23





	Punishment

Jisung has been acting up lately. Giving Jeno a really hard time. Jeno is extremely affectionate and clingy to Jisung. Fulfills Jisung's little to little demands. But Jisung was always being bratty.

Jisung was never easy to control. He grew up with 6 elders who have always doted on the boy. So, after Jeno and Jisung started dating, Jeno was kinda conscious of Jisung. 

Keeping him close to his eyes as the latter has a possibility to drift away anytime. Anyways, Jisung is being a brat and showing annoyance over Jeno's over-protectiveness. Even though Jeno doesn't like it when Jisung's being too clingy with other members because he knows that the other members have a soft spot for him, Jisung will still give himself in when other members shower him with affection. Which sometimes doesn't look like it, according to Jeno.

Once, they came back to their dorm from practice. Jeno kinda pissed off at the fact that Haechan has been too clingy to Jisung the whole day, groping his ass whenever he gets the chance, slapping his thighs or looping in and clutching Jisung's waist to bury his face on Jisung's neck. Then a smooch sound. 

Anyways, he was resting on the sofa he had in his room, with his phone. Feeling thirsty he got out of the room to get some juice from the kitchen. Only to find Jisung has been resting on his back at the living room sofa giggling as Jaemin has been canoodling Jisung from the front literally squeezing the younger in his embrace. Jaemin was nuzzling up against Jisung's neck and uttering "My cute Jisung-ie" constantly. 

Until Jeno cleared his throat loudly. Jaemin noticed and climbed down from Jisung within a bolt. A silence filled the room and both went to their shared room promptly not speaking any word. Jeno took the juice and went inside his room slamming the door shut hard, fuming. Sat on his computer to play some games to distract himself. But the fact that Jisung and Jaemin share a bed together wasn't sitting right with him. He was riled up. 

Suddenly, a knock came on his door and someone entered without asking for permission. A familiar voice filled with softness murmured "Hyung? Are you busy?" Then locked the door with a click.

A hum came from Jeno, not looking up at Jisung. Jisung wants his attention and also something else. He vehemently went and sat up on the elder's lap facing Jeno. "Hyung?" "Jisung I'm busy!" Jeno spoke nonchalantly, not sparing Jisung any attention. A comprehensible anger in his tone. "Touch me" Jisung cupped Jeno's face gently and whined with an undeniable pout but Jeno moved his face and turned away, unaffected. 

Jisung started humping on one of Jeno's thighs slowly "Hyung, please" Jisung pleaded, his hands cupping Jeno's face yet again trying to make Jeno face him. "Jisung-ah move!" Unpleasant Jeno said firmly, his expression changing a bit like he's fighting It. "Hyung" Jisung the brat he is, whined lowly not listening to the elder, started to approach Jeno's ear, eyes half lidded, losing his sense over the new found pleasure under him. 

Jeno suddenly gripped Jisung's waist roughly and slammed him to the table drawers behind harshly, locking him there. Jisung yelped. Eyes narrowed and a ruthless expression approaching him, Jeno scowled, making Jisung squirm and tremble under his grip. His heartbeat is rising. 

Pressing him against the table Jeno grumbled "what the fuck were you doing with them today?" Jisung unable to answer. "I told you to stay away from them! Do you like it when they touch you the way I do? Huh!?" Coming close to Jisung's neck almost nuzzling him, Jeno snarled. And Jisung gave him access to his smooth neck by turning his face the other way, mewling. 

"You've been ignoring me" Jisung murmured. "Doesn't give you a reason to attract others attention" Jeno glowered. 

After some moment of silence "I won't touch you for a week" Jeno stated sternly.

"What?" "You deserve it! It's your punishment" Jeno declared. "Please, I'm horny" Jisung whined, giving Jeno pleading eyes. "Go to sleep, Jisung!" Moving his eyes down to Jisung's lips for a brief, Jeno shoved himself off of him, arms folded to his chest ordering the boy who was clearly dissatisfied. "And do not hang around the others too much" He added, turning his face the other way, "Can I stay-" "No! … You'll clearly try to do something" Jeno stated blankly after denying him. 

Jisung got up and left his room without saying a word, head hung low. Some of the next few days were clearly torturous for both but they managed.

Jisung was angry with Jeno. Being a brat yet, he didn't listen to the elder one. Instead, clung around the other members more. He clearly noticed Jeno eyeing him now and then all the time. Poor boy was too needy what to do?

After returning from practice Jaemin was cuddling with him at their shared room as usual. They were passing their time by watching YouTube videos on Jaemin's phone. Jisung completely sprawled over Jaemin. Jaemin was being playful as always. Gripping Jisung's thighs firmly, suddenly pressing his knee against Jisung's crotch. And Jisung let out accidental sounds from his luscious lips closing his eyes shut, encouraging Jaemin to continue doing those more. 

Jisung wasn't stopping him doing these though. Well… at a certain point Jaemin started palming Jisung, brushed Jisung's cock harshly with his thigh. Apparently Jisung lost it. Started humping the elder's thigh needily. String of moans dripping out from the younger's mouth. Humping Jaemin faster. "Ah! I like it! I like it" [Kr: Ah! Joa! Joa] 

Jaemin hurriedly slapped his palms over the younger's mouth as Jisung wasn't stopping whining. Jaemin got turned on only by watching the younger's reaction. Not a single time they felt that whatever they were doing wasn't right. The phone was long forgotten. 

Jisung got up removing Jaemin's hand from his mouth, sat on Jaemin's thighs abruptly "Please undress me" He pleaded. That's when it hit Jaemin. "Jisung, no, we can't!" Jaemin expressed. "Why can't we?" A desperate Jisung. "Jeno will kill me!" Jaemin insisted. "He won't know!" Jisung debated. "Please!" He pleaded for the nth time. 

"Please, Please" Jisung whined getting up closer to Jaemin's thighs. Humping down desperately at the elder's crotch straddling him. Grinding down hard craving for more friction. Jaemin started moaning. 

He grasped Jisung's nape abruptly to pull the boy close to his mouth, sucking on a particular spot of his neck harshly making Jisung moan messily. Jaemin's hands slipped down slowly gripping and holding the younger's waist down roughly, grinding upwards making Jisung gasp. He was almost tearing up in pleasure. 

Grabbed Jaemin's collars, pulling the elder closer. Head thrown back, vision clouded "ahhn~"

"Jisung, my airpods--" There stood Jeno at the front of the room, door wide open, one of the brows arched. A displeased look on his face. Gazing at Jisung. 

Jisung and Jaemin's eyes widened and they both jumped up from their spot. Jisung stepped out of the bed detaching himself completely from Jaemin. A heavy emptiness filled Jaemin. 

"It-It's not how it seems-" Jisung stuttered trying to explain, heat rising up on his back. Jeno stormed off the place enraged, of course. Jisung stepped up to follow the elder but halted on his spot to ask Jaemin "Since when was the door open?" "I don't know?" Jaemin shrugged, tension filling the air. Jisung hit his head with both his palms, mentally scolding himself and rushed to Jeno's room. 

"Jeno hyung" Jisung furrowed and stepped inside Jeno's room as the door was half open. But Jeno was nowhere to be seen. "Jeno hyung" Jisung called again. A loud thump was heard from behind him as the door was shut making Jisung jump on his spot and turn back slowly. Watching the elder's slender fingers on the door he assumed who was responsible for the thud. He shuddered. Jeno's head hung low, eyes closed, asked with a low tone. "Care to explain?" Not looking back up at Jisung.

"um-" Jisung tried, his throat dry. "Hmmm" Jeno hummed, finally opening his eyes and scanning Jisung, stepping closer slowly. Jisung started stepping back as Jeno got closer and closer only to hit the bed behind, then stepping sideways skillfully "I-I-" Then stopped. Both of them. 

Suddenly, Jeno rushed to Jisung, clasping Jisung's waistband of his ripped jeans, pulling it upwards roughly. "Ah!" Jisung's breath hitched. Head thrown back in full tilt. His muscles tensed up. He felt the sudden tightness hit him like a whiplash. Boy already was erected from the session before. Jeno slammed him abruptly to the wardrobe beside, harshly. 

"Ahn! Hyu-" "STOP!" Jisung turned his face to the side briskly as Jeno snapped, face approaching closer. "I saw everything..." Jeno purred, eyes going down slowly to Jisung's neck where a fresh hickey was visible, gazing there while continuing. "He won't know?" Jeno grumbled in disbelief "If I wouldn't have stopped right there-" tightening his grip on Jisung's jeans, pulling it up again and hitting him to the wardrobe roughly. Jisung hissed. 

"Hyung" he whined. "I'm sorry, I won't do that again" and apologized. "You won't do that again? Mmm?" Jeno asked in low tone eyebrows arched, letting go of Jisung's pants and putting up his hands to Jisung's sides slowly, staring straight at him. Jisung's head has been hung low. Breathing closer to Jisung's face twisting his neck "No worries, I'll make sure of It today" Jeno's voice hoarse and raspy. 

Within no time Jisung was tugged over Jeno's shoulder and thrown to the bed harshly. Jeno put one of his knees first against the mattress after putting Jisung down on the bed then hovered over him swiftly, locking the younger with his hands on each side. Ripped the loose t-shirt off of him. "Hyung!" Jisung startled at the elder's actions. "What are you doing?" Jisung whimpered, trying to fight the elder. Throwing hands to stop him. The bed sheets crumpled beneath them. 

Jeno grasped those fragile arms with his slick moves effortlessly, locking them upwards firmly. Went down to his crotch grinding roughly. "Mmngh-" Jisung left out a muffled groan. Eyes squeezed shut from the pleasure. Then opening wide along with his mouth as suddenly Jeno started bumping and grinding mercilessly. Pupils dilated, Jisung moaned loudly. His body writhing violently. "Wai-Wait~"

Turning Jeno on at the sight under him. He went down to Jisung's neck and started biting and sucking roughly. Forming marks that were covering Jaemin's ones. Jisung on the other side, offering all of Jeno's favourite sounds, leaking from his mouth, lewd and tempting. 

Jeno parting away momentarily, to admire his works and then going back down to continue. First neck and collarbones. On the side of his waist. Giving it sudden bites, causing Jisung's breath to hitch. Deep red marks forming. Not leaving any spaces claiming Jisung his all the way down. 

Abruptly gripping his waist roughly making Jisung arch his back, moaning. But Jeno proceeded to press Jisung down against the mattress halfway through. Jisung was loving every moment of it. 

Jeno slid down to his nipples pressing his tongue to the bud giving it a hard lick and then blowing on it gently. Jisung bit his lip at that, suppressing a moan, pupils rolling back, squirming under his grip. Face and skin flushed. Jisung is looking so beautiful. 

Noticing Jisung's flushed, Jeno smirked and went down gently. Taking the whole nipple in his mouth, he started sucking it aggressively, passionately, eyes furrowed, giving it a bite suddenly. Making Jisung gasp out and pant hard. His chest heaving. The other one being rubbed and nipped by his fingers, the finger which was coated with saliva. Jisung's eyes were prickling with tears.

After giving the other one a hard suck too. He tore the button off of Jisung's jeans. Tugging it out of him along with his underwear. His cock was already hard. It sprung out shamelessly. Jeno undressed himself swiftly. 

Holding two of the fingers in front of Jisung's lips motioning Jisung to open his mouth. "Suck!" Jeno ordered. Jisung parted his small mouth to take Jeno's fingers like the good boy he is. Jeno kept playing with his tongue, taking it in the middle of his fingers and leading it in his ways, pinching and rubbing the tongue. The latter whining. Slurping noises filled the air as his fingers were coated with Jisung's saliva. Saliva dripped down from the corner of his lips to his jaw, the torture being too much. He was looking so wrecked. 

Removing the fingers he pulled one of Jisung's legs to his shoulder. Intending to enter two of the fingers inside his hole after rubbing the rim when Jisung gasped "Don't! Please use lube, I haven't done it to myself for some time… it'll hurt" he implored, breathing uneven. 

But Jeno proceeded to insert both fingers disregarding. "There isn't any lube!" jeno stated. "Not like I care though~" Jeno arched an eyebrow and smirked. Inserted his whole fingers inside within a flash hungryly. 

"Ahh!" Jisung's eyes widened and he whimpered as it stung. 

But Jeno didn't pay any heed to it and started thrusting his fingers steadily, inside out mercilessly. And Jisung, not being able to get the chance to adjust himself, started crying to him to stop "Hyung! Please! Wait a minute! Ah! It hurts!" [Look at this one- "Hyung! Jamganman! Jebal! Ah! Apa! 😏]

Jeno just sent a sadistic smirk to Jisung as the other boy was trying to fight. The younger's hands were firmly clutched by Jeno. So he can't do anything. 

Jeno still kept his work up, curling up and scissoring his fingers. After he felt that the younger had loosened up a bit, he pulled out, went to Jisung's mouth and slipped his cock inside without any warning. Making Jisung take the whole thing in. Who was choking on it immediately and trying to throw it out. But Jeno held and yanked his jaw roughly causing Jisung's bangs to jiggle and put it inside again. 

Fucking himself into the younger's mouth as Jisung's tears rolled down from his face. Jisung was held down by Jeno's thighs and arms, he can't move. Neither can protest with his mouth fully occupied. 

"Yes Babyboy, just like that! Take it whole with your dirty little mouth!" Jeno's eyes closed. Him fitting perfectly in Jisung's small, trembling lips. Jeno's hand still on Jisung's jaws. 

At a point, he looked down, Jisung was looking ethereal. Eyes squeezed shut, tears rolling down from his face, red nose, his cock fitting perfectly inside his mouth. Jisung was looking tainted.

All of a sudden, Jisung opened one of his eyes, then the other one and gazed back at Jeno who locked him with an intense gaze. Jeno stopped fucking his mouth, pulled it out. "Suck!" Ordered, loosened the grip of Jisung's hands. And got on his knees. 

Jisung took the cock on his grip, put it inside his mouth and started sucking sloppily. Just the way Jeno wanted. Minutes later, Jeno felt he was close. Grasping Jisung's hair strands roughly, he pushed his cock harshly against Jisung's throat. Making Jisung gag on it. The stimulation leading Jeno more to his release.

After leading Jisung's head the way he wanted for some time he took it out, started jerking himself and came on his hands. 

Pushed Jisung back to the bed on his back. Collected his cum and coated his cock with it. He started entering Jisung slowly, only to slam the whole thing inside. Making Jisung gasp and inhale deeply. "Angh!"

After letting Jisung adjust for a bit he started thrusting. He was pounding against him ferally. Violent thrusts shaking the bed beneath. The air was filled with noise of skin slapping, moaning and groaning. Jeno started to insert one of his fingers downwards, invading Jisung's hole, following another one. Making Jisung's mind go frenzied. Pupils rolling back. 

He was hitting Jisung's prostate vindictivity. Jisung was really close. Noticing how close Jisung was, Jeno stated sternly "You can't cum before I do!"

"What?...No I can't take It" Jisung started refusing. "Do as I say!" Jeno deadpanned.  
Jeno was purposefully hitting his prostate deep inside to make him cum faster…..."Nnnmm~ Uuhh! You sadistic beast! Doing this on p-purpose! Ahnn~" Jisung whimpered, clasping the sheets so tight, causing his knuckles to turn white, crumpling it in his grip. Causing it to form wrinkles. 

The tormenting of the elder was working. He pulled his whole cock out and pushed it inside with a slam. Hitting Jisung's prostate so hard he made a huge mistake for cumming. As well as an extremely audacious thing, according to Jeno. And he had to widen his eyes at that, genuinely astounded, rage filling up his core. 

While orgasming Jisung moaned Jaemin's name instead of Jeno "Jaemin-hyung~" and slapped his mouth hastily with the palm of his(Jisung's) hands, his eyes widened. Confounded by his own action. 'What have I done?' 

Poor Jeno was so furious. "What!" Jeno was in disbelief. "I-I don't know-I" Jisung mumbled. "Jisung?....You filthy slut! One dick can't satisfy you?" Jeno snarled and started pounding brutally in the middle of Jisung's orgasm. And It was too much for Jisung. He was too sensitive. 

Jeno clasped Jisung's thighs with both his hands and was plunging inwards Jisung with his whole strength ferociously. Jisung was trying to free himself from Jeno's deadly grip again. "I can do this all day" Jeno smirked sadistically. Gazing down at the boy who was not being able to look back at him. 

"I'll do this until it hurts so much, the pain will remind you of who's slut you are every SECOND!!" Jeno's eyes filled with lust and sadism. Coming closer to the boy's face, searching for his eyes. But Jisung's face was moving here and there, not looking back at him of embarrassment. 

After some good minutes of inflicting agony they both orgasmed together. Jisung has just given out now. 

Though, despite Jisung's over sensitiveness, Jeno put up with his aggression. He's not worn out yet, not even a glimpse. 

Now Jisung started fighting it wholeheartedly. He's totally worn out, not accepting the forcible affection the elder is putting on him. Throwing hands and trying to free his inside. But the elder clutched his arms and put force on it to move them on both sides, locking them there, coming closer to Jisung's face. And Jisung turned sideways yet again, choking a cry, eyes squeezed shut. "Ugh! it's hurting, please stop! Please~" He looks so beautiful when he cries. 

"Where am I trying it not to?" Jeno stated sadistically, nuzzling on Jisung's face. Suddenly, he gripped Jisung's dick tightly after handling Jisung's hands within only a grip. Making Jisung's breath hitch. Jeno started massaging it slowly, painfully. 

"Jaemin-hyung wouldn't have treated me like this!" Jisung choked a cry. This poor boy was only testing Jeno's patience unknowingly. "Jaemin! JAEMIN? You-" "Hey!... Seems like I'm being invited to the party, let me join~" Jeno was cut off by Jaemin leaning at the doorway, arms crossed to his chest. Jeno halted his movement to send a death glare to him. Breathing uneven. 

"C'mon, I'm horny! You're making him scream. Sharing is caring! And I'm guessing you can't satisfy him alone" Jaemin remarked teasingly. In an attempt to erupt a volcano. Jeno looked back at Jisung infuriated. 

"Jeno~ I'll be of a big help~" Jaemin tried. "A little help will be appreciated" Jeno held a firm eye contact with Jisung while slipping it out of his mouth. Jisung's eyes widened. Jeno loosened his grip on Jisung's wrist. Jisung shivered, can't believe his ears. "What- Hah~" threw his head back at the sudden pounding. 

Jaemin approached with a grin. Stripped and aligned himself in front of Jisung's mouth. Jisung, was not being able to pay attention to anywhere; his pupils rolled back, mouth agape, lewd sounds escaping from the undesired pleasure he was receiving. 

He thrusted his whole shaft inside Jisung's mouth. Jisung being caught off guard. Attempted to push Jaemin away. But Jaemin caught his arms and now he pinned them upwards. Starting to thrust slowly. The whole thing inside his mouth. Jisung's focus wasn't on the pain down there as he was literally choking on Jaemin's dick. 

"Mmm!" Trying to complain but Jaemin only moaned from the stimulation. "Ah~ Jisungie~ didn't you want that? Take it like a good boy" He started thrusting mercilessly. Jisung's face drenched with tears. 

Jeno and Jaemin thrusted rhythmically, destroying both his holes. Both of them moaning loudly, head thrown back. And Jisung not being able to protest but take whatever he was being given. Jaemin grasped Jisung's hair strands, bending his neck back and started pushing deeper, making it hit his throat. Jeno felt Jisung's dick twitching under his grip. Started hammering against it furiously as he was close too. 

"That's right~ I'm coming! Carry on~" Jeno heard Jaemin mumbling. Took a glance at Jisung from behind Jaemin whose eyes were shut and- 'Exactly' Jeno left Jisung's cock and gripped Jaemin's hips. Jerking him violently against Jisung's mouth. Jaemin and Jisung both startled with their eyes wide open. Jaemin threw his head back. 

"Jeno! Don't!" Jaemin voiced out. Jeno was keeping his pace inside Jisung and controlling Jaemin's hips all together so that Jisung got it just the way he deserved. "Come inside him!" Jeno ordered, his voice harsh and low. 

All three of them came together eventually. The elders groaned loudly and the younger mewled. Jaemin made him gulp down all his juices before pulling out and dressing up. Heavily panting. "Thanks guys~ Have a good sleep~" and left. 

Jeno pulled out slowly. Jisung whimpered. Noticed how red and bruised his hole got. Jisung turned his body aside and Jeno noticed red marks were formed on Jisung's waist, his hips, everywhere. He put so many hickies too. He sat back breathing heavily and scanned Jisung's now wounded body. Who was breathing unusually too. 

"Jisung" worries plastered on his face, feeling guilty of whatever he did to Jisung. "I'm sorry, I won't do that again" Jisung started crying. "Jisung I'm sorry! I went too harsh today" Jeno wrapped Jisung up with his arms and Jisung hissed. "You're dirty! It hurts so bad, what'll I do now?" "I'm sorry~ Okay!! Listen, let's get you washed up and sleep while cuddling" Jeno managed to take him to the bathroom. Changed into cozy pajamas, changed the sheet and went to sleep. Them cuddling under the blanket. "You're so controlling and possessive!" Jisung murmured, his eyes closed while Jeno was spooning him. "Who's fault is it?!...... Stop clinging around others too much and I won't be. Now go to sleep!" 

After some moment of silence. "Do you want Jaemin to join in on our relationship?" 

"Yeah~"

"Okay" Jeno agreed. "Really!?" Jisung was taken aback and turned to Jeno briskly. "Hmm" Jeno assured him by humming, eyes closed, not returning the gaze back. Jisung faced back happily, almost dozing off. 

"I love you!" -Jeno. Heavy silence filled the air again. "I love you?" Jeno jerked Jisung and whined. "Me too" -Jisung. "Huh!?" Jeno wanted the words. "I love you too" "Hmm~" Jeno smooched Jisung's lips and both of them fell in a comfortable slumber.


End file.
